Witches Of Earth Episode 02
is the second episode of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky next generation season Beautiful Witches Of Earth.. This episode focuses on Asahi Kohaku and her first transformation into Komajo Sunrise. Synopsis The episode starts with Voide 'chilling' in Feather Castletown, wondering why he suddenly gets attacked by a new generation of magical girls. However, he was interrupted, by a person who called himself Pale, offering help, which Voide rejected. But Pale and his friends have already decided what they will do not matter if he agreed or not, so they sticked with Voide. Then, Asahi Kohaku was shown, organizing her room, taking out her school uniform, to get ready for another exciting day with her friends. After leaving the house, she remembered she agreed with Chiasa that they'll go to school together. While waiting for her friend, Kohaku was surprised by an upperclassman, whom she recognized as a member of the student council. The girl's name was Yoiki Naomi and she told Kohaku to not waste any time or she'll be late for sure. Agreeing, Kohaku told her that she would wait for a friend. Soon after Naomi left, Rubin reached Kohaku and both of them started walking to school. Chiasa then suddenly told her that she was right about the toy. She showed it to her, telling her that she transformed with it. Doubting, Kohaku wondered if she hadn't gotten up too early and might be still dreaming. At school, Kohaku was busy getting out the right notes, giving Chiasa the chance to make jokes about her messy habit, which Kohaku seemed to make quite angry. Then, Chiasa watched her friend taking her classes until she was invited to join th club as well. Surprised Chiasa rejected, knowing that she already has problems in English and could never learn a third language. She gets back up by Kohaku, who told her classmates, that Rubina doesn't have the ability to learn any more than she already has to. A bit after Chiasa fell asleep, Kohaku left the room, telling the others to watch over her friend. While taking a deep breath, she noticed something strange around the town. She only saw the sky but knew that something was wrong - but not what. Trying to ignore it, a little creature, looking much like Cerise, fell on her head. Scared, Kohaku pulled off her head, shouting to be more carefully. After the creature appologized, she was scared that it was able to speak with her. Then, the male who talked to Voide before, Pale appeared, asking Kohaku to 'return' the creature to him as he lost it. Feeling a strange aura, Kohaku rather wanted to run away. But she was stopped as Pale teleported in front of her. Then the creature told her to transform. Before she could wonder what it meant with transform, Chiasa came to help her, happily announcing that she'll finally have the chance to try out her powers. Answering her transformation, Pale created a Kurokiza, a demon of darkness. Both girls jumped back but Chiasa was fired up, transforming. After recognizing Cerise's powers, the creature introduced herself to Kohaku as Anzu, telling her that she better helped her friend or she'd have some trouble. Confused, Kohaku tried to look for an answer, while Anzu created the Paintbrush, telling Kohaku to use it. So then, Kohaku transformed into Komajo Sunrise. Then Sunrise safely started attacking the monster, while Phoenix was focused on Pale. While Sunrise was able to strike the monster down, Phoenix was still struggling. To finish it, the Elemeras told the girls to use their attacks. So Sunrise used "Magical Rising", which defeated the Kurokiza and Phoenix used "Passionate Raspberry" on Pale, who dodged it and disappeared. Happy about their victory, they transformed back and headed back inside, to get their bags. Finally, the mysterious Angel is shown, watching the Little Witches... Major Events *Pale and the other villains appeared for the first time. *Pale offered Voide help in his fight, but Void rejected, telling him that he has no fights he would need help with. *Kohaku's room was shown for the first time. *The French class was shown for the first time. *Kawaguchi Satomi and Tabata Aimi made her debut. *Kohaku transformed into Komajo Sunrise for the first time. *The girls met Pale for the first time. *The first Kurokiza was created. *Magical Rising was used for the first time. *Passionate Raspberry was used for the first time. Appearing Characters Magical Girls *Tenaka Chiasa/Komajo Phoenix *Asahi Kohaku/Komajo Sunrise *Kotsukai Wendy Mascots *Cerise *Anzu Villains *Voide *Pale *Ultra (shadow) *Kagami (shadow) *Akazora (shadow) *Kurokiza Others *Takagi Naomi *Kawaguchi Satomi *Tabata Aimi References Category:Next Gen Episodes